


Cough Syrup

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Golden Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Ibushi is sick, M/M, You can't tell me he wouldn't do this, kenny is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: Anxiety twisted Kenny’s stomach up in all sorts of unpleasant knots as he all but clung to the side of the plane. The window seat, which usually offered a little reprieve from the boring insides of the very long flight, was a hole into the black abyss that was his red eye trip across the ocean. Only four other people knew he was even on this flight in the first place.Everyone knows Ibushi is sick.So what's Kenny going to do about it?
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Comments: 24
Kudos: 39





	1. The Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, listen. I know it's a little.... I don't know. I heard about Ibushi and I got worried and upset and I felt like we needed this okay. Kenny goes to take care of his boyfriend. What do you want from me?
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

Anxiety twisted Kenny’s stomach up in all sorts of unpleasant knots as he all but clung to the side of the plane. The window seat, which usually offered a little reprieve from the boring insides of the very long flight, was a hole into the black abyss that was his red eye trip across the ocean. Only four other people knew he was even on this flight in the first place. Thankfully they were all very understanding. Matt hadn’t even said anything and had just shaken his hand and given him a nod. That’s why Kenny considered the Elite his friends. They didn’t ask questions. They didn’t give unwanted advice. They cared. 

And now here he was, smooshed against the side of the plane, watching the blackness not move very much at all, wishing he’d packed his switch or his headphones or something because this was going to be a long flight to get to where he was going and he hadn’t been thinking straight when he’d packed up. Then again, he thought, maybe it’d be weird to try and distract himself from what was currently worrying away his insides. Ibushi. 

Wasn’t it always Ibushi?

This time it was bad. Well-- - It was usually bad, but this time Kenny felt like he had to remove himself from what he was currently doing to try and… He didn’t even know what. Help. Somehow. As if maybe his presence would fix whatever the hell was going on. He bumped his forehead against the window a few times to try and ground himself a little as the plane shook with a little turbulence. He’d done this enough times that it didn’t bother him. 

What did bother him was the fact that he couldn’t just teleport there and be on Ibushi’s doorstep with a bag full of things to try and help. That would have to wait until after he landed. For now, Kenny was stuck against the window seat. 

He never understood why people automatically stood up as soon as the plane landed. Sure it made sense when your legs fell asleep halfway through the flight, but you’re not going to be able to get anywhere for at least another ten minutes. And that was if you were positioned at the front of the plane, like he was. Kenny stooped to pull his only bag out from under the seat in front of him. Maybe he should have packed a suitcase. 

But there didn’t seem to be enough time for that. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kenny knew it wasn’t that serious. It felt like it might be though. All of this? It made his chest seize up in an uncomfortable way that only close proximity could ease. The floor of the plane shook beneath his sneakers and Kenny found himself gripping the handle of his backpack so tightly his skin stretched white over his knuckles. 

Was it anticipation? Worry? He wasn’t sure. Kenny’s stomach turned unpleasantly. The space around him seemed even more cramped as people began to start filing out of the plane and briefly Kenny wondered if he should have called first. Or something. Normal people don’t just hop on a plane to fly halfway around the world, right?

When had he ever been normal though?

Kenny slung the bag over his shoulder and fumbled for a moment to get his other arm through the strap, hands securing at the base of the straps to give him something to hold on to. This, he thought as he waited to step into the aisle, could have been thought out a little better. But it was too late now to do anything about it and honestly Kenny was glad he was here. 

The hard part was over. 

Now he just had to get where he was going. 

Kenny tried Ibushi’s usual haunts first. He knew, of course, that if Kenny knew anything, Ibushi would attempt to work through illness and injury if he could. Which made it more concerning when he wasn’t anywhere that Kenny checked. Because that meant that Ibushi couldn’t. Which meant that this was worse than Kenny had really been hoping. He’d heard some things. That was why he came at all. But he had hoped that maybe people were blowing this whole thing out of proportion. And this meant that they weren’t. 

Things must be bad. 

And suddenly, Kenny was very glad that he’d come by himself. Nick and Matt had looked like they might try and come with him. But he had wanted to do this by himself. And-- - Well they got it, and as much as they wanted to support him… This was what he needed to do. This is where he was supposed to be.

Shouldering his bag, Kenny made the decision. No more putting it off. He had to see Ibushi. 

\---

Standing on Ibushi’s doorstep, Kenny didn’t hesitate. He was here already. And he was worried. As much as he’d been attempting to play this down, his stomach was still so twisted he couldn’t even imagine putting anything in his body until he laid his eyes on Ibushi. His knocking was curt and sharp and to the point. Answer the door. Let him in to assess the damage. And maybe he could get off his feet for a little while. 

It took longer than it should have for the door to crack open. Kenny was bouncing anxiously on the balls of his feet. There, standing on the doorstep, just inside his home, stood a very ill looking Ibushi. His hair, usually perfectly styled, stuck to his sweaty forehead. He swayed where he stood, looking like maybe he’d been dragged through hell. Kenny’s brow furrowed. 

“Oh my god.” 

Every inch of Kota Ibushi’s body was on fire. The last time he’d checked his temperature, he’d been met with a startlingly high number and he decided that from that moment on he should probably stop checking and focus on getting himself better. It hurt to move, even if it was just a little. His clothes clung to him, damp with sweat and doing nothing to help bring his temperature down. 

This morning, he’d seen his first hallucination. 

And now he was certain he was seeing his second. 

“Oh my god,” the hallucination spoke again and moved to step up the last couple of steps and over the threshold, "Are you okay? You look like shit." 

Ibushi had trouble focusing. He swayed dangerously. And Kenny’s hands moved to gently grab at his shoulders. Every single movement he made was gentle and careful. How could it be anything else? 

Kenny was a hallucination after all. But at least he was a nice one.


	2. Step One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny starts in with what he knows gets people better.   
> Ibushi's seeing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this is going to be. Maybe I'll just write cute shit until I die.   
> Ibushi's going to get better.   
> Just not yet. 
> 
> It'll be a plot device, Mr. Frodo.
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

The problem with being an overachiever, is that when your have your eyes set on something, you don’t stop until you get there. And that was precisely why Ibushi felt like such garbage. He’d been pushing and pushing and pushing. If he could have just made it a couple more weeks, they’d have put him through New Beginning and then… Well, maybe he’d quietly made plans to try and see Kenny while they were on tour, but nobody had to know about that. 

And now he couldn’t even get up to answer the door without extreme difficulty. It was hard not to feel like a failure. 

But when that door had swung open and Kenny was standing there (he had to be a hallucination, right?) Ibushi felt like maybe this was sort of meant to be. 

Kenny’s hands were cool on his skin, a rare thing as Kenny tended to run hot. This solidified to Ibushi that he was seeing things. And feeling things. He had a diagnosis and now he was waiting for it to blow over and maybe he could make it to the US to see the real Kenny. Except that Kenny shouldered his way into his home and gathered up Ibushi in his arms. 

Was he swooning? 

Everything had hurt until Kenny’s ice-cold fingers touched at his arms. If it’d been in some romantic movie or other, Ibushi was sure there’d be steam from the contact. It was nice. Refreshing. His brain felt foggy, but he was aware enough to know that maybe things were turning around. The ground tipped out from under him and all Ibushi could really do was grab for Kenny’s shoulders as he was lifted from the ground. 

Kenny kicked the door shut behind him, Ibushi gathered carefully in his arms. This was scary. Because Kenny hadn’t really seen Ibushi as anything except well put together, those times after matches aside, of course. The point being, he’d never seen him like this, eyes half closed, looking like he was tense all over in an attempt not to move too much. Soaked with sweat. Sleepless. 

It was scary. 

This was different than anything Kenny had ever previously dealt with. And that was exactly why he bumped his shoulder back against the door before progressing into the house to make sure his foot had managed to close it all the way, because he didn’t anticipate coming back in here for a while. He had too much to do with Ibushi.

Like get him into bed. 

And get his temperature down. Kenny was already sweating and he’d only been in contact with Ibushi for barely a minute. He’d felt the heat radiating off him the minute he’d opened the door. And it was concerning. Kenny knew this place like the back of his hand. He’d been here too many times to count. Finding his way to Ibushi’s room wasn’t difficult. 

Ibushi’s room was uncharacteristically messy. Usually his bed was made up, and his clothes were put neatly in his hamper. Today, however, when Kenny hesitated in the doorway, the designer high thread count sheets where a crumpled mess on the middle of the bed. Just looking at the room, Kenny could tell things weren’t going so well. It looked as though Ibushi had been tossing and turning and pushing blankets aside only to pull them back when it got too cold again. He swallowed hard. This wasn’t good. 

The first order of business, of course, was to get Ibushi situated on the bed. Kenny nudged the blankets aside as best he could before he relinquished his bridal carry and laid Ibushi out on the mattress. His arms were slick now with Ibushi’s sweat. Kenny shook his arms out a little as he took a step back to figure out next steps. Ibushi just looked at him from where he lay, head on his pillow, hair sticking to his face, as if he was enjoying a very pleasant dream. 

Kenny supposed that was better than being in massive amounts of pain, which he didn’t doubt Ibushi was also feeling. He was pretty damn good at hiding that kind of thing though. Despite himself, a small smile tugged at the corners of Kenny’s lips. It was good to see Ibushi again. Even if he wasn’t doing so well. Kenny leaned over him and started to get the sheets in order and folded at the end of the bed in case he needed them later.

“I just can’t leave you alone, can I? Look at you. Went and got sick, huh?” He tutted, talking mostly for himself rather than to benefit Ibushi in any way. Maybe he should have asked Ibushi to come with him. What had he said about no regrets? Well… He was regretting a few things now. 

Kenny stood at the foot of the bed, eyes trained on Ibushi for a moment longer before he shrugged his backpack off and laid it carefully by the bedroom door. Draping his jacket over it carefully, Kenny considered everything they’d both been through the past several months. Had it been a year already? Longer? 

He made his way back to Ibushi’s side and leaned down to press a kiss that he wouldn’t remember later to his forehead before he tapped Ibushi’s chin. “I’ll be right back. Try not to go anywhere, okay?” Because if Ibushi tried to move right now, Kenny was pretty sure it would do more harm than good. He probably should have just let himself into his home without knocking in the first place. 

Given the way Ibushi was looking at him, Kenny felt like he didn’t have to push him too hard about not moving. He looked tired. A little gaunt. He wondered what he’d been eating. He wondered if he’d been eating at all. Ibushi’s hand weakly grabbed for Kenny’s wrist and he let him. 

“Are you really here?” It was barely a whisper but it was there. It almost broke Kenny’s heart to hear those words breathed into the space between them. 

“Of course I am. And I’m not going anywhere. Let me take care of you for a little while, okay?” 

The slight nod from Ibushi was all Kenny really needed to feel like he had permission to be here. To be here and to help if he could. As soon as Ibushi’s too warm, clammy fingers released his wrist, Kenny pulled himself away to throw himself directly into the ‘Dr. Kenny’ role he’d set out as soon as he saw Ibushi. 

True, he’d hoped it wouldn’t be this bad, but it was clear that it was. And Kenny was going to do something about it. If he could. He wandered back into the depths of Ibushi’s home, going first for the linen closet where he retrieved a washcloth, and then to the bathroom connected to Ibushi’s bedroom to wet it with cool water. If this didn’t help, he’d go for the ice. The least he could do was help bring Ibushi’s fever down and get him some fluids. 

And he supposed that they’d go from there. 

Keny folded the wet cloth into a nice rectangle and returned to Ibushi’s room. He pushed back Ibushi’s hair, who seemed startled to see him again, and draped the rag there. Kenny offered him another reassuring smile. 

Maybe, Ibushi thought briefly in the haze that was currently his brain, he wasn’t hallucinating after all, and Kenny was actually here. To take care of him. Maybe Kenny had come all this way because he was worried. And the small part of Ibushi that wasn’t dedicated to healing himself as quickly as possible, felt warm and fuzzy. And not in a feverish way.

“I’m going to get you some water, okay?” Kenny wanted to add that Ibushi would be okay. Or maybe add that he was going to get better and that Kenny wasn’t going to let this get worse than it had to before it broke. But he didn’t really feel like making empty promises to make either of them feel better. They both deserved better than that. 

Ibushi wasn’t dying. Kenny knew that much at least. And if it was just a fever and whatever the hell was going on inside of him that wasn’t related to the fever… Well Kenny didn’t see his illness lasting for more than a week. And if it did… He was going to worry regardless. Kenny was kicking himself as he moved to take his shoes off by the door and pad back into the kitchen to get him a glass of water and a straw. 

He should have come sooner.


	3. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is literally so short. I'm working on doing snapshots and I have a lot of ideas for little cute things so I'm trying to shorten things a little so I can hammer them out a little quicker. I might even get another thing out today.   
> Anyway, please enjoy. 
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

Kota’s lips were so dry that they stuck to the straw that Kenny had (thankfully) thought to put in the cool glass of water. He’d seated himself on the very edge of the bed and used his free hand to lift Ibushi’s head a little so he could get a drink without hurting too much or needing to sit up. Kenny’s lips were pressed into a firm, worried line. Kota was still feverish and still seemed to think that Kenny might not actually be here at all. 

Kenny was hoping that the water would help clear his mind a little more. Or at the very least help keep him hydrated so they could start to bring his temperature down. 

That was what Kenny was really worried about. Bad fevers are never a good thing. Especially on top of Kota’s other issues with his throat and his stomach. Ibushi did, however, seem a little bit more alert since they started putting the washcloth on his head. Kenny felt like maybe that was a good call after all. Ibushi’s eyes were trained on Kenny as he took careful sips through the straw and when he finally pulled back to settle his head on the pillow, he blinked a few times. 

“You look worried.”

It wasn’t a question. Kota never really asked questions. He made observations and awaited explanations. Kenny had missed that. Or this. All of this, actually. A fond little smile loosened his lips a little as he leaned over to set the glass aside. They were done for now. 

“That obvious?” 

“You’re very obvious.” 

That one drew a chuckle from Kenny and he leaned back a little to look over Ibushi on his bed. He was decidedly less sweaty now. He’d have to check again, but Kenny had a feeling that maybe his temperature was starting to come down a little and maybe they’d be able to tackle the other problem. He wet his lips, ducking his head almost sheepishly. 

“Not to everyone. Of course I’m worried. You looked like you were at death’s door.”

“I am not.”

“I always worry.”

“I don’t.”

It felt like a bait but Kenny was going to take it anyway. “Why not?”

“Because you’re here. What is there to worry about?” 

Honestly it was so cheesy that it shouldn’t have made Kenny blush, but there he was, cheeks warm and pink. The flush crept up to his ears and settled there as he dipped his head and tried to hide the frankly ridiculous smile that was threatening to ruin his whole ‘stoic and worried’ persona. It had definitely been bait. And Kenny was very glad that he’d taken it. Ibushi was smiling at him, actually smiling. He looked a little more alert. Kota tried to sit up, but Kenny pressed a firm hand to his chest and pushed him back into the mattress. 

“So maybe you don’t get to worry, but I’ll worry for you.” And that meant that he was going to be making sure that Kota didn’t move too much until he got better. The body takes time to heal and a lot of the time they didn’t get to spend time recovering. 

And if Kota had already been written off the first half of the tour, Kenny was going to make damn sure that he took some time to rest up. 

Ibushi deserved it.


	4. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Kota have a soft moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short too! I've got one more chapter left in me for this little series I think.   
> Anyway. Thanks for hanging out with me while I continuously cry about these two.  
> I appreciate it.
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

Their time was limited. They both knew that. And they both seemed to like pretending like they weren’t aware that their time together was quickly drawing to a close. They both had responsibilities. Kenny had been on the phone with Matt and Nick and Cody a couple of times within the last 24 hours to talk about how the fever broke and Kota wasn’t throwing up blood anymore and it seemed like he could move around a lot more. Everyone just seemed grateful that Ibushi didn’t need surgery to fix that particular tear. That would be devastating for everyone. Kota, most of all. He’d already missed the first part of the tour and a surgery would put him out longer than he wanted. 

Kenny knew that if Kota had his way, he’d still have flown to America to fight his illness and get right back to it without missing a beat. But this? This was better. Kota deserved a little bit of a break. Bodies aren’t meant to keep going like that and Kenny had only learned that himself recently. 

They had to milk this time they had together for all that they could. 

Which was exactly why Kenny was sprawled out on Ibushi’s very nice couch, holding himself up by one elbow, eyes trained on the television as his fingers worked the controller to help him bring home the gold. Kenny was acutely aware that the only reason Ibushi even had a console at all was because of him. Even thousands of miles apart, it seemed, Kota was still thinking about him. 

Kota was warm as he was pressed against Kenny’s chest, perfectly content to not be invested in Apex at all, but to be close regardless. He had his eyes closed, but Kenny knew he wasn’t asleep. One of Kenny’s arms was snaked around Kota’s front to keep him close and to hold the controller in the most comfortable way possible. Their legs were tangled together, socked feet pointing towards the arm of the couch and Kenny wondered briefly in the back of his mind whether or not they should both be sandwiched on the couch like this, it was pretty expensive, after all. 

If Ibushi didn’t mind, Kenny didn’t mind either. 

Studying the side of Kota’s face, Kenny thought about how he’d have to be leaving soon. And he thought about asking him to come with him. There was room for him. There always would be. Kenny wanted to ask him, since everything was on hold for him anyway because of this… Maybe the star wouldn’t mind falling just a little. He could shine so brightly with Kenny. In America. In All Elite. 

“You’re brooding.” 

Kenny found himself smiling, shaking his head in amusement. Kota hadn’t even opened his eyes. “Maybe a little.” Definitely. A lot. But they were having a nice time. Kenny was soaking up the affection and the close proximity. No way was he going to bring that down by talking about ‘what ifs’ and stars aligning and hopes and dreams and ‘I wish.’ 

“Stop it.” 

“Alright, alright.” Kenny chuckled and leaned down just a little to press his lips firmly to Kota’s temple. He wanted to say something cheesy and stupid, but he didn’t. Instead he settled himself into the couch a little bit more and let himself really appreciate these past couple of days. Sometimes it felt like forever, like they’d been doing this, taking care of each other, forever. Sometimes it felt like only a few hours. 

Kenny’s loose hold on Kota tightened just a little. Maybe Ibushi didn’t notice. Perhaps he did and the smile tugging at the corner of his lips grew a little more stubborn. Either way, no words passed between them.

That was something Kenny really treasured about their relationship. Words weren’t necessary. A look could say a million things their mouths could barely form the words for. 

They were going to miss this.


	5. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibushi seems to be feeling better. A lazy morning, before reality creeps back in.

The morning happened upon them slowly. It crept up the base of Kota’s bed, tickled at their feet beneath the blankets and oozed over their sleeping bodies. With a herculean effort, Kenny managed to crack one of his eyelids open. Today was the day. He knew he had to get up, but the bed was warm and comfortable and Kenny had actually slept for the first time in several days. And Kota had slept too. Ibushi’s arms were wound loosely around his middle and Kenny took a deep breath and let his eyelid fall closed again so he could nestle himself into his pillow a little more. 

Ibushi’s breath was warm against his spine. Slow, steady, still sleeping. There was something comforting about the warmth here. Maybe it was because some bitter part of him, buried deep inside, knew it wouldn’t last. Kenny could give himself thirty more minutes here before he had to get himself up and make sure he had everything. 

If he was very lucky he could take Ibushi out for breakfast or something. If he was feeling up to it. Kenny had a feeling that even if Kota wasn’t feeling 100%, he’d still insist that they do something before Kenny slipped from his grasp again. They had to. They had no idea when they’d be crossing paths again. 

These last few days had been… Stressful. But it was nice to be close regardless. And Kenny wasn’t looking forward to losing that again. Not when his own tongue was leaden to asking Kota to come with him. He couldn’t be that selfish. Not this time. Not ever. Not with Kota. 

Kenny shifted a little as wakefulness started to poison his comfortable morning. The arms looked around him tightened and Kota’s breathing shifted enough to tell Kenny that he was awake too. That was good at least. Kenny stretched his legs out a little before he relaxed against the mattress again. Kota uncurled a little behind him and moved to rest his chin on Kenny’s shoulder instead, cheek to his ear. 

Neither of them said anything for a long moment. They simply laid like this, quiet, eyes closed, breathing in each other and the lazy morning. They deserved this, at least. Kenny could allow himself to indulge a little. 

Kota’s lips pressed little kisses to the curve of his shoulder and Kenny found himself relaxing against him. A soft smile wormed its way onto his tired lips and Kenny finally cracked open his eyes again, fingers moving to lace with Kota’s where they rested over his chest. 

“Good morning.” 

Ibushi hummed his response, lips trailing along his shoulder to press against the warm skin of Kenny’s neck. He seemed to be in a very good mood. Kenny considered himself very lucky. Kota, no doubt, knew that Kenny would be leaving today. Part of Kenny hoped that this was a ploy to get him to stay longer. He’d be powerless to accept. The other part of Kenny knew that Kota’s kisses along the length of his neck and to the shell of his ear, were a sort of going away present. 

Who knew when they’d have a chance to be together again? Especially like this. They’ve created their own little sanctuary. Just the two of them. 

One of Ibushi’s hands travels, feather light, down the length of Keny’s torso and falters on his hip. Kenny twists just enough to fix his pale eyes on Kota’s face for a long moment. They don’t have to speak, so they don’t. Kenny brushes fingertips against Kota’s jaw before he leans up to steal himself a long, meaningful kiss. This too, he thinks, says more than his words ever could. And if it’s a little bit desperate, the pressing of their lips, Kenny knows Kota is hardly in a position to comment on it. 

It was like a breath of fresh air, kissing Ibushi. A cool drink of water on a hot night. A break in the heavy grey clouds that had been pressing down mercilessly from the heavens. Any willpower that Kenny had previously thought he might hold on to circled the drain and was lost. 

Kota’s hands were no longer hesitant as they poured their souls into each other’s mouths, all lips and tongues and morning breath and just waking touches. A warmth bloomed and spread to every inch of Kenny’s body. A tingling in his fingertips. His toes curled. 

Ibushi’s home was quiet, save for the two of them. The sun dappled the floorboards. The sheets rustled, a soft noise that mingled with the sounds of their bodies. Their fingers were delicate in their explorations, gentle on the too warm skin, careful. An urgentness was just barely lacing their actions, a hint, a desire to make this last. 

Lips left marks on skin, teeth and tongue. Fingers made impressions. The comforter found its way to the floor with a quiet thump. The noise of it was lost among the crescendo of their voices. It echoed in the recesses of their sanctuary and for a moment, it was just the two of them. The rest of the world had fallen away. Two bodies, tangled together, sweaty and warm and full of something they had both been too scared to speak into existence. 

Their breathing was ragged and irregular, noses pressed to damp skin. Kota pushed Kenny’s curls back from where they stuck to his forehead and stole a less feverish kiss. This one had a plea behind it. Kenny’s tired fingers moved to touch at Kota’s flushed face. He couldn’t stay. And he couldn’t spit the words out to ask Kota to come with him. 

Kota’s thumbs brushed along Kenny’s cheeks affectionately as he shifted on the mattress beneath him. It was here, in Ibushi’s bed, that they took a moment to take all of this in. If they could just ignore the inevitable for a little while longer…

“I don’t want you to go.” 

This, Kenny noted internally, was the first time that either of them had said anything about this particular elephant in the room. Kenny let out a long breath of air, a solid stream in Kota’s face as he moved into Kenny’s space. “I know.” 

“I could keep you here.” 

“You could. But you won’t.” And Kenny wasn’t going to ask him to come. He couldn’t. “I have to get up.” 

“You don’t. You look good like this.” 

Kenny couldn’t help but chuckle at that, a pair of half-hearted hands coming up to push at Kota’s chest. At least he could say that he tried. Ibushi didn’t budge. They locked eyes and if it were anyone else, Kenny would feel uncomfortable with the intensity of Ibushi’s stare. And finally, Kota rolled off of him, playfully kicking at his legs as he settled next to Kenny in his mussed sheets. 

With a grunt, Kenny sat up, sheets pooling around his waist. 

Now for the hard part. Leaving Kota in bed, by himself. While he tried to get himself together enough to catch his flight. 

What was it he’d said? Something about not having regrets? He shivered as the cool air hit his bare, sweaty skin and he left a Kenny shaped impression on the mattress. 

He was sure he wouldn’t regret anything more than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching it up by putting notes at the end this time. I hope you enjoyed the gentle spice. There's going to be an extra chapter just so I can wrap up the story.  
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick


	6. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrap-up of the wrap up. Decisions are made, regrets are had.   
> But it may just ultimately be a happy ending?  
> You decide.

The hardest part is always saying goodbye. Kenny doesn’t know when they’ll be seeing each other again, if ever. The open-ended question of their relationship is painful and leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. He lingered in the doorway, part of him hoping that Kota would put a hand on his shoulder and stop him from stepping out onto the street and disappearing.

But he didn’t. 

Kenny shouldered his bag again and let out a long, silent breath as he studied the grain of the wood in Ibushi’s door. He wet his lips and, against every screaming nerve in his body, turned to look over his shoulder into the depths of Ibushi’s home. 

Kota had not just left Kenny to leave without goodbye, of course. Though it might have been easier if he had. His eyes had been trained on Kenny’s back, boring holes there in an attempt to maybe psychically get Kenny to turn around and change his mind. Or just to turn around. Half-dressed and rumpled and standing tall, Ibushi watched. 

Their eyes met. 

Kenny was quick to pull his gaze away, mentally kicking himself because he knew he shouldn’t have looked back but he did and now that awful pang was making its presence known in his chest. The connection, brief though it’d been, tugged hard at him. He could stay. Kenny knew he could. Everyone back home would be understanding. It was just another level of hurt that told him that he couldn’t stay because he’d referred to them as home instead of here, with Kota. As much as both of them wanted this, it felt like that glass wall they’d broken through the past couple of days was sliding back up and they could only dream. 

Kenny wet his lips. Ibushi moved quietly down the hall to take Kenny’s hand. Neither could apologize. Words wouldn’t mean much in this situation anyway. Kenny’s head found itself resting on Ibushi’s shoulder. Kota’s hand came up to rub affectionately at the back of his neck. 

They stood like this for a moment longer. It was difficult to pull away. Kenny felt lips on the top of his head and he couldn’t help the tiny smile that crawled it’s way across his miserable expression. Reluctantly, Kenny’s arms wound around Kota for one last touch. It wasn’t long enough, but it wasn’t as brief as it should have been either. Ibushi was smiling at him when he finally straightened. Kenny pressed a kiss to Kota’s cheek and finally untangled himself. 

At least he didn’t have any luggage. 

And he’d managed to steal one of Ibushi’s shirts. No doubt Kota noticed, but he hadn’t said anything. They stared at each other a moment longer before Kenny pulled open the door and stepped out of Kota Ibushi’s life and into the future, which was currently presenting as a giant question mark for both of them. 

‘Bitter-sweet endings leave room for the story to continue, don’t they?’ Kenny thought to himself moodily as he sat at the airport, waiting to board his incredibly long flight home. Part of him felt like the Golden Lovers story would never truly be finished. 

Maybe that’s why it hurt so much to be here now, waiting to return to the next chapter of his own life, unsure where Ibushi’s would be leading him and when they could continue their story together. Kenny had to remind himself to keep his sights on the future and not looking back over his shoulder because he wanted what he used to have. This wasn’t just about him. 

No regrets. 

And waiting for him at his gate when he finally touched back down? Matt and Nick and Cody and Hangman. They didn’t look as worried as when he’d left. And as Kenny made his way into the airport to meet them, he cast a glance over his shoulder at the plane that had brought him back and made peace with the fact that he didn’t know what the future held. 

But he was ready for it.   
And so was Ibushi.   
And if it was meant to be, they’d see each other again. Hopefully sooner, rather than later. 

“Hey, guys.” He sounded tired, he knew that as he spoke, but who wouldn’t be after a flight like that and a weekend like the one he’d had? Matt and Nick were the first to file in for a hug, followed closely by Adam and Cody and it was here, wrapped in the warm embrace of his friends, that Kenny felt like he knew. 

He was home.   
They were his home now.   
And that was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet (ish). As much as I want Kenny and Ibushi to be together, I know that's just not in the cards right now. Maybe someday I'll write something that's not kayfabe compliant and just let myself have the nice things I want, but I just can't do it just yet.   
> Anyway, thanks for sticking around.  
> I hope you enjoyed this! I may write a dumb cheesy Valentine's day thing, but also? Who knows.   
> If you've got something you wanna see, I can try and write it maybe, just hit me up!
> 
> Thanks again for the support. Y'all rock. 
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick


End file.
